Among Friends
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs On La Terre, tensions between Raisa and Fulton escalate... Raisa growls at Norris once more, shouting, "I hope you rot in hell," after him. She turns and starts to stride towards Malibu Way, looking furious. Gribble is just leaving the landing pad, and is waddling down the street, looking around. Eucharius steps out of Raisa's way courteously, and looks deep in thought. Norris does not register the insult, not overly concerned with the raging woman at the moment. Moving through the crowd of people that seems common at these hours of the day in the city, just past Malibu, Fulton comes into view with displeasure written across his face in the form of a grimace. The sight of Raisa appeals to his curiousity and he moves to stand in her path. "Ms. Amondella. Why, hello again." Elena blinks, and the only reason she doesn't stop dead is because that would inconvenience the woman behind her. She carefully moves out of the way first and then stops, sweeping her eyes until she sees Tanaka. Her expression breaks into a bright smile, and after checking for traffic, she crosses the road toward him. Eucharius calls to Fulton, commenting on where the man stands. "I find myself doubting the wisdom of such a position." Tanaka glances aside at a new voice calling Raisa's name, a grimace of distinct distaste responding to Fulton's presence. He forces the grimace away to offer Elena a bright smile, lifting a hand to cough...or more accurately to stifle the impulse to laugh at Eucharius statement. "Good evening, Elena. Ready for the surprise?" Irthal slowly stands, and just walks off toward Malibu way... he was having trouble enough thinking as it was... prehaps away from the hustle and bustle would be indeed best. Raisa stops walking, her eyes moving up from Fulton's feet, to his face, as he is the one standing in front of her. "Get out of my way." she growls softly. Elena flicks her eyes around, taking in the others nearby though without making eye-contact. Her smile fades as she takes in Raisa's apparent mood, but Tanaka draws her attention right back and her smile returns as she looks up. "Good evening, Tanaka-san. Everything is done, as you ordered. Yes, I'm... ready." She seems slightly uncertain about that, it's hard to know for sure if you are ready for a surprise, since you don't know until you know what the surpise is. Fulton shakes his head, his face perfect ice. "No. Go ahead and pass beside me. I won't stop you. Only your pride will." He smirks. "Prove me wrong or we can stand here all day. Trust me, I won't mind. You are a rather delightful dish for my eyes." In his waddling trek, Gribble seems mostly oblivious to where he's going -- being too caught up in everything else around him -- and leaves the collision avoidance to other people. Eucharius watches Fulton and Raisa quietly. Tanaka smiles and nods, offering his arm for Elena to take her usual escorted position on the opposite side from his sword. His grip on said weapon tightens considerably, as does his jaw as Fulton calls Raisa a 'delightful dish', all of his worked up good humor for Elena's sake vanishing into a decidedly murderous glare at the smirking man. Raisa doesn't seem to be too pleased at being called a delightful dish either, glaring up at Fulton. "Move." she commands sharply. "You piece of crap, get out of my way!" she growls angrily, her eyes narrowing slightly. Elena moves quickly to Tanaka's side, taking the offered arm as hint and instruction both. She takes his arm, ready to move when he does, and despite her curiosity she doesn't ask again about the surprise. She looks ahead, finding the hospital sign again since that's where she expects to head, and so fortunately misses the look Tanaka gives Fulton. Irthal slowly walks back from Malibu Way, trudging along. He does lift his head as it seemed the group was still here, and his eyes fall upon each one of them to see what was going on since he 'zoned out' earlier. Fulton's arms dangle at his sides, the fingers moving without any specific reason, just wiggling there. "I could do that... Raisa, but..." he trails off, watching her with that same smirk. "No." Eucharius keeps his expression neutral as he continues to watch the developing scene. Tanaka waits in place to see just what happens between Raisa and Fulton, his glare lowering a bit as he watches the pair. His hand loosens its grip on his sword hilt to an easier grip, but still remains in that location. Raisa steps back from Fulton slightly, glaring at the man, before her hand, which has been balled into a fist, lashes out at the man's face, her eyes burning with anger and hate. Gribble, still waddling without watching, starts to come closer to the various groups near each other. Elena hesitates, then looks up, a little puzzled when Tanaka doesn't begin to walk. Her gaze follows his, back towards Raisa and Fulton. A light frown draws her perfect eyebrows closer together. "Miss Raisa is all right?" she asks, tentatively. Fulton doesn't even move. He stands there, greeting the punch openly. As the fist impacts, his entire body turns and eventually falls. There, in the ground, fallen to one knee and bleeding from the side of his mouth, the human chuckles. "Ah, silly me. I was expecting a slap or a kick to my groin," he notes eventually, standing back up and smiling at the Lunite. He steps aside. "Next time, don't wait that long to prove a point, or the other person will." Tanaka blinks as the fist goes into motion....but a pleased smile curves his lips as Fulton goes down. He glances at Elena, and chuckles softly. "Yes...I believe she'll be fine. At least where danger is concerned." Raisa glares at Fulton, "Would you prefer I slap you, or kick you in the groin?" she asks quietly, her eyes glittering from anger. "It can be arranged if you so choose it." "That's good then," Elena answers firmly, completely reassured by Tanaka's word, and also that her question didn't prove to be out of line. She smiles at she looks up at him, and then her eyes find the hospital again as she waits patiently. "Don't push your luck, Ms. Amondella. That was a free punch and I will not grant you another. You wanted to pass, so do it. If you want to try and slap me," Fulton explains, running his hand over his lower lip and inspecting the smudge of blood that taints it, "that will be your choice, but I do not assure you I will be as kind as I have just been." Gribble ends up coming upon Raisa and Fulton the moment after the later's fall. The Castori manages to get some attention as to where he's going, and stops before colliding into Fulton. Tanaka lifts an eyebrow at Fulton's response to Raisa's reply, and continues simply standing and watching, unwilling to leave till there seems to be an end to the matter. Raisa smirks, "I may have trouble, but perhaps I could land another hit on you, even if you did not want to allow it." she says darkly. "Your kindess is equivalent to that of the Guardian Fleet." she snaps, glaring at the man in front of her. "If that is what you think, go ahead and try," Fulton says and smiles. "Or take your win and leave while you're ahead. Your choice." Eucharius appears to think for a few moments, then sets off towards Malibu Way at a brisk pace. Gribble looks over the two dueling humans before continuing his waddling again -- going around them and then beyond and away. Elena stays beside Tanaka's side, waiting without any of the usual human signs of impatience. She doesn't shuffle her feet, she doesn't sigh or clear her throat, or twiddle her hair, or shift her weight from side to side. She just... waits. Calm, still, her eyes flicking between the hospital, Tanaka, and Raisa. Tanaka continues simply to watch, save that he tilts his head slightly to murmur something to Elena, hand still remaining ready on his sword, but with no sign that he expects to use it. Raisa steps back a tiny bit, shifting her weight slightly, eying Fulton warily. She hands are at her sides, and for the most part, she looks relaxed, studying the man in front of her carefully, looking for weaknesses. Eucharius passes Raisa and Fulton without so much as a glance, and moves onto Malibu Way. ~Why give him his fun?~ comes the telepathic question. "You are beginning to bore me," Fulton admonishes, the smile fading. "You wanted me to step aside and I did. Now pass, or I will return you the favor you just did me." Elena blinks and then nods. "Yes, Tanaka-san," she murmurs, her frown edging back onto her face. She turns a little, focussing her attention on Raisa and Fulton now. Raisa arches a brow at Fulton, "Is that a threat?" she questions, smiling darkly. "You'd attack a poor innocent girl?" she asks, taunting him. Her smile darkens, and becomes much darker, and malicious. Tanaka sighs just faintly as the situation escalates again, watching Raisa and Fulton closely now, waiting to see what develops. There is no smile in Fulton's face. He stands there, still as a stone for a few moments, then his hand lashes out to try and backhand Raisa across the face. Elena continues to watch carefully, her frown deepening. She almost takes a half step backward when Fulton tries to strike Raisa, but her attachment to Tanaka's arm halts the movement before it even begins. Tanaka grips his sword tightly as Fulton's hand goes in motion, but doesn't immediately move forward, wary of Raisa's reaction to anyone stepping in just yet. The murderous glare comes back in full force however. Seeing Fulton's hand headed in her direction, she moves out of the way swiftly, letting the hand fly by without so much as grazing her. She smirks darkly, "That was pathetic." she says, rolling her eyes slightly. "I /hope/ that's not the best you can do." "Is that what you tell Jeff Ryan and Tanaka when you go to bed with them, my dear whore? No, that was not by best effort," Fulton explains with a blooming smile. "My best would be wasted on the likes of you." Tanaka takes a half-step closer to Raisa and Fulton, muttering something dark under his breath in his own tongue. His knuckles begin to whiten upon the sword hilt, though with Elena still attached to him the half-step is all he can make without dislodging her. But Elena moves immediately Tanaka does, so that her presence doesn't encumber him at all. The training so ingrained it seems to be natural grace and instinct, despite her attention still on the two fighting. Gribble returns waddling from where-ever he was, still looking around. At Fulton's words, Raisa turns a red color, and then goes white, "You heartless bastard. I /NEVER/ slept with Tanaka, or Jeff." she hisses, her fist goes forward again to hit Fulton. Irthal just watches, he is somewhat intreged by the fight and takes a seat down on the bench... jotting down a few things down onto his PDA now as he watches... it wasn't usuall that one saw anything interest perking. The angry woman's hand slams so swiftly at her target, and there is the sound of bone snapping as Raisa drives her hand into Fulton's jaw. Fulton's attempt to dodge the attack fails. Miserable. Before he even moves an inch, the fist collides with jaw. There is an almost comical widening of the human's eyes just as the soft snapping sound of bone parting ways emanates from his skull, and then he falls. Flat on the ground. He is not unconscious, but it looks like he won't be moving anywhere any time soon. Tanaka is slightly startled himself by the speed of Raisa's blow, letting out a low whistle. As Fulton goes down, he smiles pleasurably, lifting an eyebrow at the man, then lowering it. "What Raisa says is also true, Mr. Fulton. She is considerably more honorable than you. She has slept with neither of us." Raisa stands, her feet slightly parted, her eyes wide, a wild, unknowing look there for the time being. She looks around her blankly, before looking down at Fulton, blinking a few times. Seeing the man flat on his back, and noticing the slight ache in her hand, she cries out, a mix between pure terror and anguish. She stumbles back a few feet, before falling onto her bottom, visibly shaken. Elena winces in sympathy as Fulton takes the blow, her free hand flying up to her own jaw. She glances up at Tanaka to catch his reaction and then her azhure eyes flick back toward the downed man, watching him and Raisa with a puzzled, unhappy look, still rubbing her jaw gently. Fulton remains on the ground, groaning, then forces himself to roll over and tries to stand up. His arms are shaky and process is very slow. Meanwhile, his jaw just hangs there from his face, as the human had to decided to open his mouth in order to kiss a horse. Tanaka blinks as Raisa falls, losing his pleasure at Fulton's downing, and releases his arm from Elena, instructing her quickly. "Help me get her up, Elena. Take her left arm and follow my lead, I'll take the right." He moves even as he's finishing his instructions, releasing the sword hilt entirely as he steps quickly to the Lunite woman's side, kneeling to reach for Raisa's arm, attempting to draw it across his shoulders. If she doesn't fight the action, he'll wait for Elena to join him as he seeks to get her on her feet supportively. "Come on, petal....it is Isoroku and Elena...let's get you someplace safer. Trust. We've got you." Gribble waddles down the street again, slowing down and rubbernecking as he approaches the scene of the fight. Raisa lashes out blindly as someone touches her, screaming softly. She continues to stare at Fulton, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt him! I didn't want to! He just got me so mad." she cries to no one imparticular. "I didn't want to hurt him!" she says again, looking extremely distressed. Elena is uncharacteristically slow at following Tanaka, but she does finally nod and mutter "Yes, Tanaka-san." She follows a couple of paces behind and then hurries to catch up, moving to the opposite of Raisa, and trying to copy what Tanaka does, with Raisa's other arm. Slowly, very slowly, Fulton gets to his feet. At the moment he doesn't seem in the least concerned with Raisa. He blinks, trying to gain some focus and rationality, his body wavering as if entranced by a snake dance. After some time, his gaze finally lands on the hospital and just like a zombie, jaw hanging loose from his mouth and his entire body affected by the inbalance of dizziness, he begins to stagger in that direction. A Vollistan emerges from Industry Way and glows a green color, though he turns to a bright white suddenly and then to a darker red color as he sees what seems to be something violent reaching resolution. He watches, not getting involved himself, but he tries to get a look in on it. Gribble waddles up to Raisa and her new entourage, looking down at the scene. "Fighting is not a very good answer," he says casually in an aged voice. Irthal quickly stands up, walking closer to the grouping and placing his computer (don't want it broken now) upon his belt. As he closes in on the group, he would help the fallen one up, but he seems to be staggering now toward the hospital... the one that worried him now was the one who did the punching. Closing a gap and ready to help calm her down should she try to break free of the one holding her. Tanaka evades Raisa's half-hearted strike and catches it as it comes past him, guiding the arm about his shoulders and nodding to Elena to help the Lunite to her feet. "Peace, petal....I know you didn't intend to. But he provoked it, more than once. Just come with Elena and I....we'll sort it out, alright? Jazz is at home, and you have friends here. Trust us, please?" He glances to Gribble, then to Irthal, and growls defendingly. "Don't crowd....nothing left to see...move along." Raisa struggles against Tanaka's hold, trying to break free, and scramble to her feet at the same time. She manages, but she staggers a little bit, looking around her wildly, as if searching for an escape, tears in her eyes. Fulton finally reaches the hospital and is greeted by a group of people at the entrance. He is taken within and disappears from the scene.